The Reason
by kristinmichelle
Summary: This is a song fic, which I don't normally do. Ron and Herm have a fight and make up! Super fluffy, One-shot.


The Reason  
  
By Kristin Michelle  
  
The song is by Hoobastank and obviously I don't own it or HP so don't even bother me about it, okay?!  
  
PS just let me say I hate song fics primarily because it means getting the song stuck in my head FOREVER, or thinking about the story whenever I hear the song. For example whenever I hear the song "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd, I think back to a story about Jess from Gilmore Girls. Anyway, this song struck me as a perfect R/H song so I could not help myself. In fact, as I write this rambly-thingy I have no idea what the story will be...just that the song is involved. So here I go off to write a story I haven't thought of yet, I hope we all enjoy it.  
  
Ron sat, a crumpled heap on the floor, starring at Hermione's  
  
tear streaked face. He had once again screwed up; they were in the  
  
middle of another row when he had gone too far. He started spouting  
  
off the reasons she made him crazy; she was "bossy, studied too  
  
much, overbearing, single-minded, stubborn, uncompromising, " all of  
  
the normal Hermionish words, all of which were completely true.  
  
However, this argument was being held in front of a large group of  
  
Gryffindor boys who were egging on the fight. They were cheering on  
  
Ron and making him grow more and more confident. So confident in  
  
fact that he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying when he let  
  
"mudblood" slip from his lips.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
Immediately he stopped, the whole room stopped in fact. The  
  
boys watching the fight looked at each other and knowing what  
  
Hermione's temper can be ran. Hermione, for her part, remained  
  
relatively calm but Ron panicked. He searched Hermione's face for any  
  
sign, any emotion, but found nothing. His mind was racing, why had  
  
he said that? Why was he listening to those guys? Why was he such a  
  
stupid part? He looked back up at Hermione and found a single tear  
  
rolling down her cheek and he collapsed. He had made her truly upset  
  
and that broke his heart. Now he could not even remember what the  
  
fight was about but he new that if he didn't fix this fast, she would  
  
never speak to him again.  
  
So there he was sitting on the floor in the Gryffindor common  
  
room staring up at Hermione, wishing he knew how to fix this. He  
  
reached up for her hands to start to apologize but she withdrew them  
  
immediately, and as if waking from a daze she let out a heart-breaking  
  
sob and fled to her room. Ron called after her, but she kept  
  
running until he heard a door slam somewhere upstairs. It was at this  
  
moment he knew he was totally and undeniably screwed.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
For days Ron tried to apologize to Hermione but she would not  
  
hear it. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and every other acquaintance tried to  
  
help his cause but it seemed only to make her angrier. After a week of  
  
her running the other direction every time he looked at her, he  
  
seemed to have backed off. However, late one night two weeks after  
  
the awful fight, when everyone had gone to bed, Ron snuck over to  
  
Hermione's dorm and knocked on the door. Not surprised when  
  
Lavender answered the door, Ron asked her to get Hermione some  
  
how. She closed the door and Ron heard some noise from inside, and  
  
a voice saying "McGonagall ....see you.....waiting....common room."  
  
Once he heard this, Ron ran down the stairs to the common room and  
  
prepared himself for what was to come.  
  
A moment later Hermione emerged from the stairs wrapped in a  
  
nightgown looking concerned, until she saw Ron standing in place of  
  
Prof. McGonagall. Hermione didn't even give him a moment's glance;  
  
she just tiredly sighed and turned to go back to bed. Ron however,  
  
was not about to let her leave so easily, he ran in front of her and  
  
prevented her escape.  
  
"Hermione please let me talk to you. You don't have to do  
  
anything but sit here and listen. Please?" Ron said in such a miserable  
  
tone. Hermione turned and walked to the couch nearest the fire and  
  
starred. She refused to make eye contact with him, which was fine  
  
with him; it would probably be easier to say whatever he was going to  
  
say without her boring holes in his head with her eyes.  
  
Ron stood in front of her, and composed himself. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you; I just got carried away. I can't even believe  
  
that word came from my mouth. Hermione you know I would never....  
  
could never think such a thing about you. You know that you are one  
  
of my best friends......., no more than that...you are my best friend, the  
  
one that I can't do with out. You make me good. You get me through  
  
everything; these past couple of weeks has been hell without you. And  
  
to know that I am the one who upset you just killed me. It is just not  
  
the same with you not around. I'm not happy 'Mione. I'm miserable  
  
when you aren't happy with me, when you are not around me. You are  
  
the reason that I am happy, brave, stupid, rash, I do just about  
  
everything for you, and I would do anything for you. Please. I am so  
  
sorry that I hurt you, I never meant too. I can't do with out you for  
  
one more minute 'Mione, I love you."  
  
Hermione hadn't moved at all during the entire apology. Ron let  
  
a few moments of silence pass until it was unbearable and still she  
  
hadn't said anything, Ron had taken that as a sign she wasn't going to.  
  
He took a step towards her and he heard a small sniff. "'Mione?" She  
  
didn't move but another sniff was heard. Ron sat next to her and put  
  
his hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. "Mione, I am truly sorry, you  
  
know that right?" he asked with a sense of urgency, he had to know.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she cried, and enveloped him in a huge hug. He  
  
sighed in relief. "I'm missed you too! I do f-forgive you" she said in  
  
between sobs. "You just hurt me, actually you shocked me more than  
  
anything. I knew you couldn't really think that of me, but you  
  
humiliated me in front of all your friends and boys that look up to you.  
  
Ron, I didn't think you capable of saying something like that. But I  
  
missed you too, and these past weeks have been terrible without you.  
  
I needed someone to talk to and you are usually the one I talk to. I  
  
just couldn't face you, but I didn't want to fight. Ron I am so tired of  
  
fighting." She pulled back from the embrace and smiled a teary smile  
  
at him. "Did you really mean it? Do you love me?"  
  
He leaned in and slowly gave Hermione a sweet but completely real kiss. "Yes, I do really love you. You make me good. You are my  
  
reason." She sighed in a girly sort of way that made him laugh and he kissed her again.  
  
Sometime later Ron was walking Hermione to her dorm when he  
  
said to her, "Well, when Harry asks about how my first kiss was,"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, "I can tell him it too was wet."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. He leaned down for one last kiss and  
  
said "good night."  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
The end  
  
AN: Terrible wasn't it? Well forgive me. I wrote this without any plan and I don't feel like fixing the many grammar problems. So please review and go listen to the song, it is FAB! 


End file.
